


please don't call me slurs

by gleamingstars



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, dont call me slurs on discord, mommy milkers, or I will write coffee shop AUs about you, ur so seggsy aha aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleamingstars/pseuds/gleamingstars
Summary: if you call me slurs on discord I'll make a joke about enemies to lovers and UH OH here we are.
Relationships: gleaming_stars/catboy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"There really aren't many customers, hm?" Stars asked Catboy, the co-owner of her coffee-shop.

"I guess not.. It's pretty early though, what did you expect, bitch?" Catboy replied in what he thought was a joking tone but was actually pretty serious.

"God, you're such a dick sometimes." Stars watched people walk past their coffee shop through the window. Her eyes met Catboy's.

"It was a joke, what do you mean?" Catboy asked, smirking. 

Stars huffed. "It wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry that a wittle joke huwt your feewings." Catboy sneered in a mocking manner. 

"God, why am I even dating you?" Stars asked she turned away from Catboy and leaned against the wall. Catboy began to laugh, and pinned her to the wall, to which Stars began to blush.

"Lighten up, babe. You know I love you." Catboy flirted, Stars averting his gaze. 

"Uhm.. Is this a b-bad time to ask for a black coffee..??" 

How had they missed a customer coming through the door? 

"Oh shit- uh, no! Of course n-not! Would that be all-?" Stars giggled nervously while Catboy began preparing the coffee. 

"No, that's it..." The customer looked down to the ground, embarrassed as well. 

"Can I get a name for that?" Stars asked.

"Oh, crispybread, all one word."

Catboy slid the coffee on the counter right as Crispybread finished paying. 

"Have a nice day!" came from Catboy as Crispybread walked out of the store. 

"I can't believe you pinned me to the wall as a customer came in! What were you even trying to-?!"

Catboy pinned Stars to the wall yet again. "Ah, ah, ah, princess. Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what the fuck gross profit is?!" Stars yelled, bewildered at all the paperwork she had to do for her coffee shop. "Could you get your ass out of the shower and help me?"

Catboy just laughed as Stars heard the water run behind the closed door. "No can do, princess. I know less about whatever gross profit is than you do."

"Geez, you're so lazy. D'you even wanna run this business with me or not?" Stars huffed while googling how to calculate profit. 

"I do- don't get me wrong- but who said I wanted to do important paperwork for it?" Catboy replied, to which Stars just groaned in annoying.

"You're such a dick. Fine, I'll do it myself." Stars whined.

Hearing the bathroom door unlock but the water still running, Stars turned her head to see Catboy peeking out from behind the open door.

"If you're so stressed, why don't you join me?" Catboy teased.

"W-What the fuck?! Not happening, dick!" yelled Stars, blushing while Catboy just laughed.

"Fine, suit yourself." Catboy began to close the door.

"W-Wait!" Stars interrupted as Catboy gave her a curious look. 

"I _guess_ I'll join you. It's not like I'm doing it because I want to, you just... persuaded me. Yeah. Persuaded me."


	3. Chapter 3

"You _really_ wanna watch a horror movie?" Catboy asked Stars. 

"Hell yeah! I haven't seen too many, but the ones I have seen weren't really scary, so I'll try another one." Stars smiled before selecting the horror movie and hitting _play_. 

As the movie began to play, it was kind of boring, but Stars took notice that Catboy jumped at the scary scenes a lot more than she did.

"Hehe, you're scared, aren't you?" Stars teased Catboy.

"W-What? No way, fuck off.." dodged Catboy, averting Stars' eyes.

"Hehe, you're a little piss baby who gets scared of horror movies!" Stars mocks, much to Catboy's annoyance.

"So what? God, you're such a bitch." Catboy huffed, and Stars just laughed. They continued watching the movie. Stars was beginning to drift off to sleep when she heard Catboy scream, which made her laugh hysterically. 

"Pft, you're such a piss baby!" Stars laughed.

"S-Shut the fuck up!" Catboy muttered.

"It's okaaayyy~! I'll protect you from the scary jumpscares..~" Stars giggled, wrapping her arms around Catboy, to which he put her arms around him as well.

"You're such a fucking bitch..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bedtime bitches‼‼


End file.
